When Play Time became Dead Time
by Tammy456
Summary: Sequel to "Don't Hold Your Heart In Your Mouth" - Shawn , Gus and Alexis are undercover at a private school where a young teacher and school student were found dead. Questions in the case are: How did they die? Why is Gus so giddy? Why is Alexis in handcuffs? And how many phone numbers will Shawn get in one day? Some words are missing for some reason like names starting with MR.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Wednesday**

**Millicent's High Achievers School**

**9:40am**

The students flooded into the classroom, none of them excited about the lesson which followed, (that's mainly because it consisted of long power points and boring lectures). Alternate studies was Millicent's High Achievers School's way of getting young girls interested in the way people in the real world worked and it also contained the research of supernatural phenomenon.

Their usual teacher was sick and the position today was filled by a new substitute teacher. He was young, in his twenties and he had short brown hair which suited him very well. He was stood at the front of the class; he was wearing blue jeans and trainers with a un- tucked button up navy blue shirt.

As the teenage girls (all around 17 – 18 years of age) sat in their place, they were admiring their new teacher. Most of the girls blushed and commented on how attractive he looked. When the girls had found their places and quieted down, the substitute began to speak.

"Hello, my name is Mister Spencer and I'm your substitute teacher for Alternate studies."

**Two days earlier ….**

_Shawn flung himself in front of Gus protecting him from being splashed with blood (Gus hated blood and he didn't want Gus throwing up everywhere). The man who had held him , Gus and Alexis hostage fell to the ground in front of them (that was good news) ; but the bad news was the fact that the man who had shot him was stood three feet in front of Shawn and Gus and holding Alexis round the throat with his arm. _

"_So, Mister Spencer, if your detectives find you two alive, tell them thanks for giving me a new girl." The tall man said in his deep, gravelly voice._

"_I am not your new girl ma-"The man clamped his hand over Alexis' mouth and tightened his grip around her throat. He pointed the gun at Shawn and Gus and turned off the safety._

"_Where are you gonna go? You can't get that far and trust me Alexis is heavier than she looks." Shawn asked wiping his face clean of blood._

"_Well, why don't you tell me where to go … psychic."_

"_Well, you and Garrison hid the money in the West Side Bank, that's where you'll go first. Then you'll go to Arizona in the hopes that travelling to a different state will get the police off your back … plus that's where your sleazy younger brother lives, so you'll have a place to stay for free."_

"_You're good. Just not good enough!"_

_As he lifted up the gun level with Shawn's chest, the garage door lifted up and Lassiter burst through the door, gun in hand. He was quickly followed by McNab and the Chief along with four other cops – it was seven guns against one. _

"_Jenkins, put down the gun. You're under arrest!" Lassiter announced. _

_Jenkins backed up, dragging Alexis with him. He held the gun to her head. "If you come any closer, I'll shoot her!"_

"_Don't test him Lassie; he's already shot that guy!" Gus said, pointing towards the dead body on the floor._

_Just as he reached the back door out of the garage Jenkins was hit on the head from behind with a gun, he fell to_

_ the ground. Alexis turned around to see her saviour. Stood in the doorway was the kind and familiar face of Juliet O'Hara, Alexis quickly hugged her and stomped over to Shawn._

_She slapped him hard across the face._

"_What was that for?" he screeched._

"_She's heavier than she looks?" _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Millicent's High Achievers School**

**9:30am**

Alexis straightened her green polo shirt into her new black smart trousers, behind her Shawn was getting off his motorbike.

"You ready for this Lexxie?" he asked. (Shawn always called her Lexxie)

"Yeah, what about you ?" she asked back.

"I'm fine … sister." He replied.

Alexis and Shawn walked towards the school gates, once in the building they went their separate ways, agreeing to meet up at lunch to discuss their findings.

Alexis turned left at the door and headed down the busy corridor streaming with teenage girls of all ages ranging from seven to eighteen. She looked at the timetable which had been given to her by the Dean the day before. She was in classroom 7B for English Literature.

As she entered the room she analysed the students. Most had fake platinum blonde hair and long brightly painted nails, three Goths resided in the right corner away from the windows but there was one girl who was different; she had long, curly deep red hair and piercing green eyes. She was sat on an empty two person desk at the back of the classroom, gazing out of the window. Alexis walked over to her.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked indicating towards the empty seat.

"No, it's not" she answered in a distant voice.

"I'm Lexxie Spencer. I'm new."

"I'm Daryl Harrison. Nice to meet you." She replied as they shook hand. (That name sounded familiar for some reason.)

"You know, since I'm new could you possibly show me where to go and stuff?"

"Wouldn't you want to hang out with the other Blondie's instead of me?"

"Why? And my hair is only blonde because one of my old friends dared me to …. I just haven't gotten round to changing it back yet."

"Sorry!" Daryl shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"It's fine. Lots of people just make that assumption, and amazingly I have an IQ higher than 20 … unlike most of the other girls in this room." Daryl and Alexis started laughing, when three girls who had fake hair and too much make up on came over and stopped in front of Alexis.

"Hey, new girl. What's your name?" the one in the middle (obviously the ring leader) asked in her extremely high pitched voice.

"Lexxie…Spencer."

"O.M.G… Are you, like, related to the new substitute teacher of Alternate Studies?" She asked.

"He's like totally lush!" the girl to the right said.

"Yeah, he's … umm…my big brother!"

"Cool. You should totally sit with us. I'm Shelby by the way and this is Ella and Nina." She said pointing to the girls beside her. "You don't want to sit with Daryl; you'll catch what she's got!" Daryl buried her head in her arms, while the three girls where laughing.

Alexis slouched in her seat and asked, " Why? What's she got?"

"Well, she's a dyke." Shelby said really loudly so most of the class could hear.

"Excuse me?" Alexis replied.

"She's a lesbian, she likes girls. That's just … unnatural."

"And?"

Shelby huffed and walked away, quickly followed by Nina and Ella.

Alexis shoved Daryl, so she could get her attention. She sat up, Alexis leaned in close and spoke really quietly; "Hey, don't listen to her, she probably doesn't even know the meaning of the word 'sponge'"

They smiled at each other as the first lesson started.

**One day earlier ….**

_Shawn, Gus and Alexis were sat in their office with a man, about fifty years of age with a full head of pale silver hair. He was wearing an expensive navy blue suit and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair as Alexis handed his a mug full of steaming hot coffee._

"_So Mr ...?" Shawn began_

"_Watkins. My name is John Watkins. I'm the dean of Millicent's High Achievers School for girls." The man said._

"_So, . What can we do for you?" Gus asked._

"_Well, yesterday one of my faculty and one of my students were found dead."_

"_I'm so sorry!" Gus said._

"_Don't be … I wasn't attached to them in anyway. It's just I've had a recommendation from a Chief Vic at the SBPD."_

"_The Chief recommended us?" Alexis asked as she sat down._

"_Yes, she did."_

"_Can't the police help you?"_

"_Yes but the most students have really powerful parents who have taught their parents not to talk to the police … you're not police."_

"_No we are not. But eventually they'll notice that we are consulting on the police's case." Shawn added._

_Watkins sipped his coffee and said, "But, I have a plan. I have two job openings at the school, a janitor and a substitute teacher." _

"_Dibbs on the substitute teacher!" Shawn shrieked._

"_Damn" Gus said, slouching in his seat._

"_What about me?" Alexis asked._

"_You can be Millicent's High Achievers School's newest student." He said passing Alexis a bag containing a new school outfit which consisted of a green polo shirt and black trousers._

"_How will we be able to communicate with each other, without people thinking we're really suspicious?" Alexis asked._

_Shawn stood up and looked at her, "I have an idea." He said._

"_I don't like the sound of this" Alexis said leaning into Gus._

"_Neither do I." he replied._

_And that's when Shawn said, "Let's be brother and sister!"_

_Alexis sighed, "Great!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**The Morgue**

"So Woody, what have you got for us?" The Chief asked as she, Lassiter and O'Hara walked into the morgue.

"Well, I haven't got a cause of death yet but I did a tox screen on the two victims. It turned out the teacher , Kyle Brenner-" he said pointing to the attractive young , blonde haired man lying on the cold silver slab next to the teenage girl with long black wavy hair. "- had a various small amounts of drugs in him at the time of his death, Viagra and penicillin."

"What about the girl Kira Harrison?"

Woody moved to the girl's body and picked up the clipboard which was next to her head. "Well, she had large amounts of drugs in her system and a 0.6 alcohol level."

"What drugs?" Lassiter asked.

He flicked over the sheet and looked down the list and read them out one by one. "Ummm… Cocaine, Marijuana, Aspirins and large amounts of Ketamine. But in both victims there is another substance which I have yet to identify."

"That's curious. Thanks Woody." The three left the room and as they walked away, the Chief said to the detectives, "Go down to the school and talk to the girl's sister, Daryl."

"Sure thing Chief." Lassiter said.

"Oh and detectives remember, Mister Spencer and Miss Dee are working in the school. Don't blow their cover or we won't get them to talk at all."

"Then why are we going to talk to the girl's sister?" O'Hara asked.

"Because we need an official statement for the books and the mayor wants this done properly considering his daughter goes to the school and he wants this case done quickly and efficiently."

"Okay Chief … let's go Carlton" O'Hara said as she started to drag him away by the wrist.

**Millicent's High Achievers School**

**12:45pm**

Shawn and Alexis sat down next to each other on a brick wall behind the school eating their lunch and talking of their findings.

"So Shawn, what did you get?" Alexis asked.

He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out six slips of paper with writing on them. "Phone numbers."

Alexis giggled. "Why do you sound upset? Doesn't this prove to Gus that you actually have some game?"

"Well yeah, but I'm with Juliet."

"They don't know that."

"Whatever, what did you find out?" he asked as he shoved half of a sandwich into his mouth.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I've made friends with Kira's sister Daryl and I think I may have just pissed off the Mayor's daughter."

"Busy girl."

"Yeah, I'm going over to Daryl's after school to study for a test, which I have to do because it's tomorrow … thanks for that"

"Ha ha. What do you have after lunch?"

"You."

"Yey!"

"Don't cheer too much. I overheard Shelby talking and she and her mini posse are in that class as well and they like you… and I quote He's like totally lush!" They both laughed for a while as they ate their dinners. When the bell went at two o'clock they headed to the Alternate Studies classroom together.

Alexis walked over and sat with Daryl at the back of the classroom and after five minutes the class was filled with chatty teenage girls. Shawn felt kind of intimidated by the amount of girls in the room compared to him. He gulped and began the class; "Hello, my name is Mister Spencer and I'm your substitute teacher for this class and for the rest of the week. Now before I begin are there any questions?"

"Yes." Shelby (who was sat at the front of the class) put up her hand. "Do you have a girlfriend ?" Most girls in the class burst into laughter.

"Excuse me!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes and you need to know this because?"

"Just curious."

Shawn sighed and continued, "Right, there are textbooks on your desk. Turn to page one three seven please."

As the girls did this Shawn looked around the room. On the front two desks sat Shelby, Ella and Nina (the fourth seat was empty, presumably where the victim Kira sat) ; Nina had jagged edged nails – she was nervous about something , Ella was holding her stomach and her face was pale – she was either very sick or she was pregnant and Shelby had crow's feet -she obviously hadn't been sleeping and from the intensity of them it looked as if she hadn't slept properly in two days.

The second row contained four girls: two of which were the class nerds – tweedy cardigans and huge glasses; the other girls were the resident Goths – one of which was covered in piercings and she had very broad shoulders for a girl of her age and the other girl was small and thin with jet black short hair and deep green nail polish.

And finally the back row consisted of two more nerds, Alexis and Daryl – Kira's sister. Shawn observed her ; she had small cuts on her hands and wrists , her eye shadow was shakily put on and the entire time he was watching her he noticed that she kept looking over Alexis and smiling as if she had achieved something. _She was a defo lesbian,_ Shawn thought.

**3:45pm**

The bell finally rang and as the students left Shawn's classroom, Alexis walked over to him. "That was good!" she said.

"Really?" he asked, actually surprised at the complement.

"Yeah, you did fine."

"Hey Lexxie, you coming?" Daryl called from the back of the classroom.

"Yeah, just a sec." She replied.

"Lexxie, you do know that she's a lesbian right?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, I'm not an idiot Shawn." She turned and walked away from Shawn and joined Daryl in the corridor and to her surprise she was talking to Lassiter and Juliet. She walked up to them and asked, "Hey Daryl, who are these?"

"Oh, these are detectives." She replied.

"Cool"

"Whatever." Lassiter added. "As I was saying … had you and your sister had any arguments lately?"

"Yeah, we did have one argument. But it wasn't that serious."

"What about?" Juliet asked.

"She stole something that was mine." She said with an angry tone. "Anyway, can we go? We have to study for a test."

"Yeah, you're fine but we may call you again."

"Okay." Alexis and Daryl said simultaneously and they trotted down the corridor and out the school building.

"That was creepy!" Lassiter pointed out.

"You think, anyway I'm going to talk to Shawn. Will you wait in the car for me?" Juliet asked.

"Sure, just hurry up." Lassiter walked off down the corridor and Juliet walked into Shawn's classroom and sat down at the back of the class.

"So, . Are we going out tonight or am I in detention?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Shawn walked up to her and leant close to her and gave her a peck on the lips. "Well …that depends what you've done." He said with a smile on his face.

**Daryl's house**

**4:30pm**

Daryl and Alexis were in Daryl's room sat on her bed going through notes for the exam when Alexis asked, "Why were those detectives asking about your sister?"

"My sister was found dead at school a few days ago."

Alexis put on a surprised face and said, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. It's not like you did it." There was a long pause.

"So what did she steal from you?"

"Oh, she took my money. Straight from my college fund."

"That's harsh!"

"Yeah, she only took it so she could buy more drugs."

"Dear god… do your parents know?"

"No! I don't know how they couldn't tell but they just didn't notice her moods because that was just the way she was." Daryl shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry. I'm kind of nosy and curious about things. Most people find it annoying."

"I don't." she said.

Daryl put her hand on Alexis', she leant in and kissed Alexis softly on the lips. Alexis felt like pulling away but she psychically couldn't, she just sat there. This went on for about a minute until there was a knock at the door.

They quickly pulled apart and Alexis freaked out. She grabbed for her bag and stood up, "I'm sorry. I've gotta' go." Alexis said as she was running out of the house. She ran the entire way home, running over the last five minutes in her head because that was a beautiful kiss but it would never compare to her first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Millicent's High Achievers School**

**8:00pm**

_I'm gonna kill Shawn!_ Gus thought as he mopped the brown tiled floors of the Science corridor. The bucket was filled with muddy brown water and Gus decided that this was the last time he was going to be the janitor.

Plus he hated schools at night; the halls, corridors and classrooms looked really creepy in the dark. Thanks to Shawn, Gus had to do quite a lot of the detective work himself. As he mopped up the tiled corridors, he came up upon an office with a light on. He went towards it and realised that it was the Dean's office. _That's a weird place for a Dean's office to be … the science corridor. _He thought.

He went in, holding a mop in front of him as a weapon. There was a mahogany desk against the back wall and there was a large bay window looking onto the school yard and sports field. The rest of the room was taken up by filing cabinets and cheap plastic chairs for visitors to the office.

Gus was about to leave the room when he something caught his attention, a folder on the Dean Watkins' desk. He walked over and opened it , and out fell five photos. One was of the victim Kira in sports clothes playing rounders, the others were of other girls in similar positions. _That sick son of a bitch, he was peeping on these girls while they were in class … sicko._ Gus thought. He quickly pulled out his phone and took photos of the pictures, and left the office and the school.

**Psych Office**

**9:30pm**

Gus arrived at the office to find Shawn eating a sandwich and Alexis asleep on the sofa. "Hey Gus , be quiet she's only just fallen asleep." Shawn said whispering.

"Why what's wrong with her?" he whispered back.

"She had her first kiss tonight with Daryl Harrison and she's really freaked out about it."

"Really, that's kind of disappointing."

"Why is it disappointing?"

"No reason … I have a suspect."

"Cool. Who?"

"Watkins."

Shawn stood up and they both walked into the kitchen area. "As in the Dean, the guy who hired us?" they returned their normal volume.

"Yeah. He's got photos of the students on the yard and doing sports in tight shorts and stuff like that."

"Really?" Shawn asked while finishing off his sandwich.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that he got his office on the science corridor, just so he could take photos of the students."

"We'll tell Lassie tomorrow morning before we go to school." Shawn said.

"Why not call him tonight?" Gus asked.

"Dude … True Blood's on." Shawn replied.

"Sookie's mine!" Gus said as they sat in front of the television.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Thursday**

**SBPD-Interrogation room A **

Daryl sat on the other side of the table from Juliet; she shivered in the cold room. The police department had called her into the station at seven o'clock in the morning to ask her some more questions.

Juliet dropped a thin brown file on the table and said, "Daryl, yesterday when you said that Kira had stolen something of yours, what was it?"

She shuffled in her seat and then answered, "Some money for a hairbrush, I think."

"Oh really?" Juliet asked opening the file. "Because, according to these bank statements, Kira took five hundred dollars from your college fund. Now either she stole it or she borrowed it to buy one heck of a hairbrush." Daryl gulped.

"Fine, she stole money from my college fund. So what?"

"I think that made you angry, angry enough to kill."

"I would never hurt my sister and if you think I'd kill her over five hundred dollars then you're wrong."

Juliet closed the folder and asked, "Why's that?"

"Because, five hundred dollars isn't that much to me or my family. My parents can afford to send me to Millicent's for god sake. Five hundred dollars for me is like two dollars to you, I can afford to lose it."

"But you were angry about it though?"

"Of course I was angry about it. She only took it to buy more drugs and new lingerie for her boyfriend." Juliet was confused; there was no mention of a boyfriend in any previous statements.

"Wait, she had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, she'd been dating him for six months and they'd already had sex dozens of times before they died."

"He's dead too?" Juliet questioned.

"Yeah, she was dating the teacher she was found with. I bet he killed her and then offed himself … the sick bastard!" She said slouching back in her chair.

Juliet quickly stood up and left the room only to walk into Lassiter, "O'Hara, we have to get to the morgue, they finally have a cause of death."

"Okay, let's go."

**The Morgue**

When Lassiter and O'Hara entered the morgue, Woody was talking to Gus who had been called in as well.

"Guster, where's Spencer and the other one?" Lassiter asked.

"Shawn and Alexis are at school, they're undercover remember."

"Oh right."

"Woody, you said you had a cause of death?" Juliet inquired.

"Yes, I do. That's why I called Gus, he knows more about it than I do." said Woody.

"They were poisoned." Gus said.

"With what?" Lassiter asked.

"Belladonna."

"Huh?"

"It's a plant and its name is derived from the Italian language and means beautiful woman. It was used in the middle-ages for cosmetic purposes because it can be used to create a reddish color; basically it was a blush. But, if a single leaf is ingested it's lethal. It was used to make poison-tipped arrows." The detective looked shocked at Gus' knowledge on the subject. "The berries of the plant are the most dangerous because eating ten of the berries is fatal."

"Right. Thank you Gus." Juliet said. "How do you know about this stuff?"

"I have hobbies, you know." Gus replied, sounding offended.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Millicent's High Achievers School**

**3:45**

Another day of girl's phone numbers and students hitting on him was starting to annoy Shawn. He had a girlfriend and he really just wanted to snog Juliet in front of a whole bunch of them. It was the end of school and he was climbing onto his motorcycle when Shelby Wilson walked over to him.

"Hey , Mister Spencer ." she said in her high pitched voice. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He replied, sitting down on the bike.

"Are you and your girlfriend serious?"

"Why do you need to know, Shelby? You've been asking me about me and my girlfriend a lot these past two days."

"I just like you that's a-" she collapsed and landed in Shawn's arms.

"Someone call an ambulance!" he yelled.

**The Hospital**

**5:00**

The Mayor and his wife were sat in their daughter's room comforting her, while Shawn, Alexis, Gus, Lassiter and Juliet were stood outside looking in.

"There goes my theory." Alexis said.

"What theory?" Gus asked.

"Well, with the way she was acting in class and the way she was acting around Shawn I thought she liked killing teachers."

"Wait, how was she acting around Shawn?" Juliet asked concerned.

Before Shawn or Alexis could answer, the doctor returned to give them a prognosis on Shelby. "Well, detectives. It seems my patient was poisoned."

"With what?" Lassiter asked.

Shawn placed his fingers to his temple and said, "I sense with Belladonna, I'm seeing a rivalry or resentment from someone … perhaps another student."

"Yes." The doctor said with a quizzical look on his face. "It seems she digested nine Belladonna berries, one more and she could die. Since the poison stays in the body long after ingested, addition of more berries later can finish off the process."

"Well, shouldn't someone stay here and make sure the culprit doesn't come back." Alexis asked.

"Yeah, but who?" Gus asked. At that exact moment everyone looked at him and the same thought ran through their heads. Gus realised what they must be thinking, "Great!"

**The car park**

In the parking lot of the hospital, Shawn flung himself against Lassiter's car, clinging on to it for dear life as if the ground beneath him hand gone.

"Shawn, are you okay?" Alexis asked.

"I'm getting a vision. A bat … caves … Batman. No bats, shorts, girls. Rounders, soccer … chasing."

"Huh?" Alexis was confused.

He stopped holding the car and held his fingers to his temple, closed his eyes and continued, "Sports. Desk. Pictures. Dean."

"Adjoining words would be helpful Shawn." Juliet added.

"There are pictures of the students in the Dean's office." He relaxed and opened his eyes.

"What kind of pictures?"

"Don't know. But not the kind you'd see in a yearbook."

**Friday**

**Millicent's High Achievers School**

**11:15am**

Shawn was sat in his classroom at school when Nina and Ella walked in and walked up to his desk.

"Mr. Spencer." Nina said while twizzling her deep blonde curly hair along with Ella tucked her short strawberry blonde hair behind her ears.

Shawn looked up to see their faces gleaming down at him. "Can I help you?" he eventually asked.

"We feel horrible about Shelby and we want to pass on our condolences to you since you there when it happened." Nina said, Ella stayed quiet not saying anything.

Shawn leant back in his seat and said, "She's not dead, she's in hospital. She's very lucky to have survived the attempt on her life."

"She's alive?" Nina asked, as if she had been hit in the face with a brick.

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Oh… okay Mr. Spencer, we'll go now. Thank you." Nina said as they walked away. But as they were turning, Shawn noticed that Nina had a small tattoo on her left wrist of a blur hummingbird (_it looked nice_ – he thought) and a pink and yellow friendship bracelet (_that looked familiar_) on her left wrist but what caught his attention more was her fingertips – they were dyed purple.

"Hey, Nina. How'd your fingers get that colour?" he asked.

"Oh, ummm … nail polish. Messed up a few times." She replied.

"Okay, see you girls later."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Friday**

**9:00am**

**Interrogation room B**

The metal desk in front of John Watkins supported him as he rested on his elbows while Detective Carlton Lassiter questioned him. "So I've heard you like your students."

"Of course, I and most of my staff are friendly with the students." Watkins responded.

"No … I mean just you."

"I don't know what you mean."Lassiter dropped the folder full of pictures on the table in front of him. A few pictures slid out and hit ' elbows; he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "So, tell me about these." Lassiter said.

"Where did you get those?" Watkins began to race his fingers through his hair.

"Oh these? We got them from your desk."

"What gives you the right to do that?" he asked in an angry tone. Lassiter reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his badge.

"This gives me the right." Juliet walked into the room and sat on the other side of the desk.

" Mister Watkins. I've just had a quick talk with a few members of your staff and a small group of students and they're all saying the same thing." She said.

"And what's that O'Hara?" Lassiter asked.

"Just that, John here likes to look at girls. Getting information about them and about where they live so he can look at and … admire them."

"Oh really?" Lassiter asked.

The Dean slouched back into his chair and said, "I want a lawyer!"

"Thought you would. But first where were you on the night of the murders?" Lassiter asked.

"What's that gotta' do with anything?" Watkins replied.

"Well, in your office we also found threatening letters from Kyle Brenner. Blackmail is a good motive for murder."

"Why would I kill him?"

"Well, he did say that he'd report you to the school board, if you didn't pay him a million dollars in cash."

Juliet interrupted. "You know what Carlton, I think he killed Mr. Brenner and then killed Kira coz' she got in the way. Maybe Shelby found out, he thought about slipping her into a coma while he fled the country."

"Good theory O'Hara. Now … where were you on the night of the murder?"

"With friends." He replied.

"Where?"

"We were at a club meeting."

"For what?"

Watkins shuffled in his seat and said, "Therapy. I was at group therapy and a bunch of people can co-berate that."

"Can you write their names down on this sheet of paper please?" Juliet asked as she slid a piece of paper to him. He took a minute to remember and scribble the names on the sheet and hand it back to the detective. Juliet went down the list but was surprised when she saw the last name:

_Lily Mays_

_Sandra Neil_

_Harry Jefferson_

_Kieran Meyer_

_Lola Dean_

_Henry Spencer…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**SBPD**

**10:23**

Lassiter and O'Hara were sat at their desks drinking coffee and following up on the statements from Dean Watkins' list. They did this for at least thirty minutes until McNab rushed over to them with a worried look on his face. Juliet looked up at him, "Hey McNab what's wrong?"

"The mayor's house just got set on fire." He replied. Lassiter and Juliet stood up and grabbed for their jackets. "Detectives, there's no need. The fire was put out and we have the culprit in custody."

"Do you? Who is it?" Lassiter asked.

"Just look." He said as two uniformed officers escorted a handcuffed and worried Alexis. They escorted her down to the holding cell.

Juliet wiped the sweat off her brow and said, "You've got to be frickin' kidding me!"

**The Hospital**

**11:50pm **

The hospital was just as creepy as the school at night, even though the lights were on, the hallways of the hospital were empty and they missed the company of noisy toddlers and busy doctors. Gus was determined to kill Shawn; first he had to be a janitor, now he had to be a bodyguard – _this is ridiculous_, Gus thought. He was curled up in a cushioned chair in Shelby's room; he was in the corner of the room in the darkest part of it. He had told Shelby's parents that spot was the best vantage point to see an intruder into the room as it was too dark in the room; he lied, he sat there specifically because he was underneath the air conditioner which cooled the steaming hot room in which he sat.

It was around twelve o'clock at night, the mayor and his wife had to leave suddenly because someone had set fire to their home, and Gus was beginning to drift off to sleep when the door on the other side of the room creaked open. At first he thought it was a nurse who had come in to check up on Shelby but it wasn't.

The unknown person walked in the room; they were wearing entirely black: trousers, boots, hoody and ski mask. They were about 5 foot and 6 inches tall and had deep blue eyes. The figure walked slowly towards Shelby (who was still in a coma), and pulled out a small bag.

Gus slowly and quietly stood up; the figure didn't see him. The mysterious newcomer took something from the small bag, it was a berry. _Belladonna. _Gus sprang into action and leapt towards the bad, the assailant panicked and tried to force the berry into Shelby throat but it didn't work as she had too many tubes in her mouth to help her breath. He grappled with the figure, in the struggle the figure dropped the berries and tried to turn and run but Gus had a tight grip on their arms. In a moment of pure improvisation the assailant head-butted Gus with an immense amount of force; a sharp pain pulsated in Gus' head long enough to distract him so he loosened his grip on the figure. He began to stumble backwards as if he had been hit with a frying pan, he vision became cloudy and eventually he collapsed on the bed on top of Shelby; but not before catching a glimpse of the tattoo the figure had on their left wrist.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**SBPD**

**Friday**

**12:30am **

Shawn heard the news of the attack on Shelby and rushed to the station to check on Gus, who had drove straight there as soon as he woke up to report the information. But what Shawn didn't know was that Alexis was sat handcuffed in one of the interrogation rooms. He walked over to Gus who was rubbing his deeply bruised head while sipping a pink smoothie and stood in front of him.

"You alright buddy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but wait 'til you hear about Lexxie."

"What about Lexxie?"

**Interrogation room B**

Shawn had convinced Lassiter to let him talk to Alexis, while they looked from behind the one sided glass. She hadn't spoken a word since she was arrested.

Shawn sat opposite Alexis, with his back to the others watching. "Hey, Lexxie."

"Hey, Shawn."

"So, done anything interesting lately? You know like set fire to a house." She didn't reply and in the silence of that moment Shawn noticed that threads of navy blue fabric were snagged in her nails. _It looks like she tried to stop it – why would she stop it if she started it? It doesn't make sense_- Shawn thought.

"I know you didn't do it Lexxie."

Alexis' face showed no emotion as if she were trying to hide any evidence of her feelings. "Who did it was it _Daryl?_" he mouthed the last word. She just nodded in response.

Shawn got out of his chair and left the room, he went into the room where Gus, Juliet, Lassiter and the Chief resided. "She didn't do it!" he said as he walked in the room.

"Then who did?" the Chief asked.

"Daryl Harrison."

"The vic's sister?"

"Yeah, the spirits aren't forthcoming with the reason yet but I do sense hatred and anger where the reasons for the fire."

"Okay , I'll send a few officers to Daryl's house tomorrow but she may have gone on the run by now. But until you can prove 's innocence she stays here, in that room one of you can stay with her if you wa-"

"I'll stay!" Gus chimed enthusiastically.

"It's settled then. will stay here with , O'Hara and Lassiter are following Watkins' leads and you can ask the spirits and psychically find me a killer." The chief said very quickly finishing with a sigh of relief.

As they all filed out of the room the chief finally said, "Go find me a killer!"

As they were walking away Shawn pulled Juliet to the side, "Hey, Jules can you find out about Nina something? She hangs out with Shelby Wilson."

"Sure but why?" she asked.

"I have a sense about her and it's not a good one."

"Okay , I'll call you when I've done."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Friday**

**7:56am**

**Spencer family home**

Shawn and Henry Spencer were sat at the large dining table eating their breakfast; well it was Shawn's second breakfast – he had lied to his dad so he could get some deliciously cooked bacon and eggs. While eating they discussed Shawn's current situation and the fact that Henry was a suspect's alibi, "So Lexxie's in jail, you're a school teacher and Gus is acting weird?" Henry pondered while summarising what his son had told him.

"Yeah, Gus is always excited when he's around Lexxie. It's so confusing?" he said shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Did you ever think that Gus likes her?"

"No, he can't that's like, eww. She's only just turned twenty, she was nineteen four weeks ago." Shawn's face twisted in his childish dislike of the subject.

"That may be Shawn, but Lexxie is extremely mature for her age – a heck of lot more mature than you. And she's very intelligent and she knows how to take care of herself, I mean come on it took her what, one minute to figure out that you're a fake."

Shawn thought about what his dad was saying and he realised the amount of truth in his words, he began to ponder them for a moment before his mind reminded him of his true purpose of visiting his father that morning – except for the free food. "Anyway dad, I'm stuck on my case and that's why I came over."

"Why did you come over?" Henry asked.

"Because when I'm on a case and I get stuck, I come to you and you do your dad thing and it helps me."

"My dad thing?" Henry asked slumping back in his seat.

"Yeah, you're dad thing. Just do it."

Henry put down his fork and knife and said, "Shawn, close your eyes!" Shawn leant back in his own seat and did as he was told. The darkness gave him the clarity that he craved. He breathed deeply, in and out, in and out – calming himself down.

Henry began to speak again, "Right, Shawn, go back to your fist day at the school. Tell me what happened."

Shawn envisioned it as he recited what he did, "Well, first I got off my bike. I talked to Lexxie for a bit, we went into school together and she went left and I went right."

"Then what?" Henry asked.

"I walked to my classroom; I'd been given a map so I could find it. I went to the front of the class, put my bag and coat behind the desk. The bell went and all the girls came in."

"And?"

"Well I talked about how psychics worked and a load of rubbish like that for a few lessons until lunch. At lunch, me and Lexxie were sat on a wall behind the school discussing what we found out ; I hadn't found out anything but Lexxie said she was sure Shelby didn't like her but she as sure she had become friends with Daryl."

"What else?"

"Then lunch was over and we had the same lesson. I saw Shelby and Nina and Daryl…"

"What?" Henry asked because he knew when Shawn had realised something.

_Daryl was looking at Alexis with admiring eyes, her hand was tapping the desk and her bracelet was waving up and down. Her bracelet: it was a friendship bracelet and it was purple and yellow. _Shawn remembered.

Shawn jumped up from his seat and screeched, "I know who did it, I don't know why but I know who." He ran out of the house and called Gus and Juliet to confirm his theory.

_Gus first. _

Gus answered after three rings; he could hear Alexis in the background. "Hey, Shawn what's up?"

"Hi Gus, tell me what was the attacker like?" Shawn asked

"Huh?"

"Shelby's attacker from the hospital. Was there anything outstanding about the person?"

"No, not really … except for a tattoo." He eventually said.

"Let me guess, a blue hummingbird?"

"Yeah, Shawn, how'd you know that?" Gus asked in a worried tone.

"No reason, just try and convince the chief to let you and Lexxie come to the school."

"What? Why?"

"It doesn't matter. Pass the phone to Lexxie." He did.

"Hi Shawn." She said.

"Hey, Lexxie. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did Daryl get you to go to the mayor's house?"

"She texted me, coz' I gave her my number just in case, and said Nina really needed us two there for something important. But Nina never showed up."

"Thank you!" Shawn hung up the phone.

_Now Juliet._

Shawn couldn't be bothered to call her, since he had hardly any credit left anyway, so he decided to text Juliet instead.

_Shawn: Hey, did you get my info? X_

_Juliet: Yeah, Nina Summers was expelled from her last school. _

_Shawn: What for? X_

_Juliet: Something to do with a relationship with a teacher, she started acting out in school around him and stuff. The file doesn't say anything else._

_Shawn: Thanks for the info, Jules. Get down to the school; I know who the killer is. X_

_Juliet: Okay see you soon, after we can watch the Voice … I recorded it. X_

With that Shawn hopped onto his motorbike and raced off towards the school.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Millicent's High Achievers School**

**9:30**

When Shawn arrived at the school, Juliet, Lassiter, Gus and Alexis were there waiting for him. School had already started and Shawn led his friends to the class of his which was due to start in a few minutes. As he walked in the door the loud chattering quieted down , he noticed that Shelby had miraculously healed enough to come back to school – she was sat with Nina and Ella as usual, the five of them walked to the front of the class and stood against the wall next to the white board.

Shawn stepped to the front of the class and began to speak, "Students, I have a secret to tell … I'm not a teacher."

"Then what are you?" Nina asked.

"I'm the head psychic for the Santa Barbara Police Department sand these are my friends and colleagues Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara."

"You're a psychic? Really?" Shelby asked.

"Oh yes and I was hired by your school dean to investigate the deaths of Kyle Brenner and Kira Harrison."

Daryl shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the back of the class, Juliet edged closer to her as to box her in. "Really?" Nina asked, shaking as she asked.

"Yes and I know you did it Nina."

"What, that's stupid? Why would I do that?" she asked, raising the pitch of her voice as she did so.

"Well, just like your last school you developed a crush for Mister . Brenner . But he didn't want you because he was already with Kira when you moved here from your last school. You became obsessed with him; you couldn't handle another girl having him , when he should be with you. So you befriended and seduced the school lesbian who just also happened to be Kira's little sister." Everyone in the class turned to look between Daryl and Nina.

Shawn continued as he raised his fingers to his temple and closing his eyes, "Now I'm seeing you hatch a plan, you would kill Kira and get her out of the way with a new berry you found on the internet. You told Daryl coz' you knew that she and her sister hated each other and you know she would help you however you wanted because she has a crush on you. The night of the murder, you drugged her with Ketamine and then gave her the berries while she was unconscious; it was perfect nobody would know, people would just think she overdosed. But you didn't count on her telling Kyle where she was; he came and found her dead. You know he would eventually figure out it was you so you killed him as well. "

Nina was in tears, she cried out, "I didn't mean to do it. It was just supposed to be her not him, never him!" Lassiter walked over to her, pulled her up out of her seat and handcuffed her. He walked her to the front of the class just as O'Hara was cuffing Daryl at the back and walking her to the front as well.

"Hey! What about me?" Shelby asked, putting up her hand like a good student. She and the other students didn't seem too phased or shocked by the fact that Nina had killed two people and just carried on with her life.

Shawn opened his eyes and took his fingers from his temple; "Good question Shelby. Well, I think Daryl hated the way you treated her, I mean come on, and you're the school bully. But, she wanted compensation for what she did for Nina – the helping with murder and all. She wanted to get rid of you; so Nina slipped you some poisoned berries in the hopes it would kill you like the others, but she miscalculated and you went into a coma instead. So while you were sleeping she got Daryl to set fire to your house to get your parents out of your hospital room. Then that would give her the perfect chance to kill you but she was stopped by my friend Gus here!" he said pointing to Gus. "She lost her window and you woke up. And Daryl didn't want to get arrested, so she called my other good friend Lexxie to the house where she tried to put out the fire and the police arrested her instead."

Shelby looked offended and screeched at Nina and Daryl, "You tried to kill me!"

"You are narrow minded." Alexis said, leaning against the front wall.

"And tacky…" added Nina.

"And a fucking bitch!" Daryl said smiling at her. All the other girls in the room giggled.

"Well, Spencer. Good job, I'll take these two the station, you coming O'Hara?" Lassiter asked.

"I'll be there in a sec." Juliet replied. Lassiter left holding the two girls, one with each arm.

Shelby put up her hand and asked, "So you were never a teacher?"

"No. Never, I'm a Psychic Private Detective and these are my partners Leopold Crackajack and Gigi Lemon."

Alexis stepped forward and slapped him over the head, "Actually my name is Alexis and his name is Gus."

"So if you were never a teacher does that mean that you're available?" the girls in the class giggled again.

While this was happening Juliet and Alexis were having an entire mime conversation.

_Kiss him._

_What? No._

_I dare you._

_No._

_It will make that rich bitch._ Alexis gestured to Shelby. _Look like a complete idiot._

_You think._

_I 'll give you a chocolate muffin for it._

_Okay._

Juliet walked past Alexis and Gus and straight up to Shawn, she stood in front of him and then kissed his on the lips. After a moment their mouths opened and the kiss became passionate, this went on for at least a minute before Gus coughed to their attention, they stopped kissing and started for the door.

Shelby sat with her mouth hanging open, when Shawn said, "Oh and if that wasn't an indication, this is my girlfriend!" With that they left the room and headed for the exit.


End file.
